


The Emerald Spider

by StorytimeJustice



Category: Mutants - Fandom, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Action, Mutant, Plant Manipulation, Spider-Man - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorytimeJustice/pseuds/StorytimeJustice
Summary: What happens when a girl born with the first wave of mutants with plant manipulation abilities also gets bitten by a radioactive spider in a world that hates superpowers?





	The Emerald Spider

Some might call me the luckiest girl in the world but being born a mutant with the absolute hatred of powers in this world and then getting more powers? I don't think that sounds like luck. But maybe I should start from the beginning. My name is Elenora Fallow. I'm a Native American girl living with my father and three older brothers, we just moved into a tiny apartment in New York as I move into my senior year of High School. I was born with the first wave of mutants “gifting” me with plant manipulation abilities which sometimes get out of control still leading to us moving… multiple times. Today is my first day at Astral High, home of the Pegasi.

“Gods where is this damn class!” Elenora mumbled as she read through her schedule and looked at the classroom numbers. “None of these class numbers add up!” Elenora shouted. “Yeah it’s a cruel prank someone pulled, switching them around before school opened yesterday.” A small voice spoke behind her. Whirling around Elenora looked down to find a short boy about half a foot shorter than her. “Can I see your schedule? I know this school like the back of my hand and can point you in the right direction.” The boy offered. “Yeah… sure. Thanks. Can I get your name?” Ele questioned. “I’m Benjamin but you can call me Ben. And your class is… just 3 doors down to the left. Nice to meet you Elenora.” Ben stated pointing to the right and handing her her schedule back after getting her name off it. “Thanks. You can call me Ele.” Ele said and walked into class.


End file.
